Cuteness in Camelot
by DarkChain
Summary: This is a collection of cute Merlin/Arthur Bromance one-shots. They take place during the Golden Age, which means Merlin is Court Sorcerer and Arthur the Once and Future King. No slash intended :)
1. Cloud Watching

**A/N:** So, this will be a collection of fluffy Merlin/Arthur Bromance one-shots :D They take place during the Golden Age, means Merlin is the Court Sorcerer and Arthur the Once and Future King. No slash, unless you wear the pink glasses of fangirlyness ;)

* * *

**Title:** Cloud watching

**Summary:** Merlin persuades Arthur into cloud watching.

**Characters:** Merlin; Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin, sadly...

* * *

"_Mer_lin, that's absolutely pointless!"

The raven haired just grinned at his King from where he was lying in the soft green grass; it was still a little wet from the morning dew. "Come on, join me! I know you want it, Arthur." Merlin called out with teasing wink.

But Arthur just huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He glared down at his Court Sorcerer with slight annoyance. Why was Merlin wasting his precious free time? He always had so manyimportant things to do and when he got a few hours of, he surely didn't want to spend them with pointless _cloud watching_. Really, that was just something for little kids and idiots. Arthur understood why Merlin would enjoy it.

"Anyway, I'm heading back to the castle now" Arthur declared in the hope that Merlin would just stand up and follow him. Of course, the raven haired never did what Arthur wanted him to. A pale hand with slender fingers suddenly grabbed his leg and Arthur would have stumbled and landed face first on the ground if he didn't have such a good balance.

"_Mer_lin! What are you doing, you idiot!" Arthur shouted down at the grinning warlock who didn't seem willing to let go of Arthur's ankle any time soon.

"How can you know it's pointless if you never tried it out? I promise, it's very relaxing" Merlin tried to persuade Arthur. He really just wanted to spend time with his best friend while doing something he could actually enjoy. They both always had work to do and whenever Arthur had time, he would spend it with Guinevere or something stupid like hunting. Merlin didn't want to admit it but he felt…neglected.

Arthur hesitated but he saw how much Merlin wanted him to do it. Maybe it wouldn't be _that _bad…

With an exaggerated annoyed sigh, Arthur let himself flop down next to his friend. He made himself comfortable in the grass and let the cool morning wind ruffle through his blond hair. When he turned his head, he saw Merlin beaming at him and instantly looked away again. "So, what am I supposed to do now?" he asked hesitantly as he looked into the sky above them. The sun was currently hidden behind a large cloud, but it he could feel it's warmth on his skin nevertheless.

"You just look at the clouds and try to see things in them. Use your imagination." Merlin explained to a still skeptical Arthur.

"Look! Look!" Merlin pointed one of his pale fingers at a fluffy white cloud. "It looks like a dragon! Can you see it?"

Arthur didn't fail to notice the enthusiasm in his friend's voice, that idiot really seemed to enjoy himself. It still was incomprehensible to the King what could be so great about watching clouds… But then his eyes followed Merlin's finger and as he spotted the cloud the warlock meant, a small smile managed to find its way onto Arthur's face. It did in fact look like a dragon; with a little imagination one could see the wings, the tail and even a head that seemed to spew fire. It appeared to be flying through the sky and just for a little moment, Arthur forgot that it was just a cloud, nothing more than water.

He couldn't suppress a chuckle as he imagined his Court Sorcerer lying here the whole day, just occupied with watching clouds and daydreaming. Suddenly, that also seemed very appealing to Arthur. His eyes wandered away from the dragon shaped cloud and rested on another. It looked a little like…

"A unicorn!" he heard himself shout and instantly regretted it. He just sounded like a little child and not the King of Camelot. While trying very hard to suppress a blush, Arthur heard a chuckle escaping Merlin next to him and turned his head to look at the raven haired. He was watching the sky with a peaceful look in his eyes.

Arthur watched as Merlin's blue eyes widened. "Look, Arthur! That one looks exactly like you!" Slightly frowning, Arthur directed his gaze once more at the sky. What did Merlin mean? None of these clouds looked even in the slightest like him. "Where? I can't see it."

Merlin pointed at cloud that was next to the one that covered the sun. Arthur narrowed his eyes in concentration. Well, one could say that the cloud remotely resembled a human figure. But what made Merlin think that this was him?

"What about that cloud looks like me? " Arthur voiced his thoughts with slight confusion.

Merlin just grinned as he turned his head around to Arthur. "Don't you see it? There's a crown on the person's head…And it seem like they are wearing a cape, right? Oh….and the person is wielding a sword, right there, see?"Merlin once again pointed at the slowly shifting cloud.

Arthur just stared at his friend. He must have a huge imagination if he could see all those things. There was no way anyone would interpret that as a _cape._

Or maybe…Merlin had been looking for a cloud that looked like him? Because it just wasn't possible that a cloud looked exactly like one specific person…

With a smile, Arthur's eyes searched the sky. His gaze rested on the cloud that covered the sun.

"This one looks like you" he mumbled and waited for his best friend's reaction.

"Really? Where?" Merlin exclaimed while frantically looking up and down the sky.

"This one" Arthur said and pointed at the hidden sun.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he examined the shapeless cloud. I didn't even look like anything at all. "Why this one?" he asked, not even trying to hide his confusion.

"Because…" Arthur hesitated. How should he explain this? "…you see, um…" Arthur wasn't that good with words, he'd never been. But this was Merlin and it was always easy to talk to Merlin and Arthur new that the warlock would appreciate it. With a deep breath, Arthur turned his head so he could look at the younger one.

Merlin was currently eying his King expectantly. "Arthur?" he pushed him a little.

"It looks like you…because, you know, at first glance this cloud just looks like any shapeless cloud. But in reality, it's so much more." As the blond haired said this, a light breeze blew the cloud away and revealed the shining sun. "Because when you look under the surface, it's bright and warm. That's why…it looks like you" Arthur finished and tried very hard to not look into the warlock's eyes. Why the hell did he have to say something so embarrassing?! That so wasn't like him; usually Merlin said such girlish things and not _him_.

When he finally managed to look at Merlin, Arthur was surprised to see a calm smile resting on his friends face. Their blue eyes met for a moment before Merlin looked at the sky again.

"It was a good idea to go cloud watching with you, Arthur."

"I still think it's pointless."

"Liar."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it :) Reviews are highly appreciated ;) If you have an idea for a cute Bromance one-shot, tell me via review or PM :D

Until next time~

**by DarkChain**


	2. Hearbeat

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed :)

* * *

**Title:** Heartbeat

**Summary:** Arthur listens to Merlin's heartbeat. How could he ever live on if this small beat stopped?

**Characters:** Merlin; Arthur; Gaius

**Disclaimer:** It's a shame, but I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Arthur practically ran through the hallways of the castle, the biggest idiot in the whole world lying in his arms. "Most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth _my ass_!" Arthur pressed out between gritted teeth, not able to conceal the obvious concern in his voice. But it was justified for a King to be worried about a Court Sorcerer that managed to almost kill himself, right?

They had been tracking down some old allies of Morgana this morning and Merlin had been all excited about 'trying out some new spells' and had successfully managed to blow up their targets, but unfortunately himself too. So here he was, running through the castle towards Gaius' chambers like a maniac, carrying a gravely injured and currently unconscious raven haired warlock. Would he ever get a second of peace in his life?

As Arthur burst into Gaius's chambers, he didn't bother with any courtesies. While trying not to knock over some peculiar potions, Arthur managed to maneuver Merlin onto the patient bed.

Gaius came over to them, first with a disapproving look towards Arthur, which quickly perished into one of concern towards Merlin. With a raise of the legendary eyebrow, Gaius began to examine the raven haired.

"What happened?" he asked without looking up, both curiosity and concern present in his voice.

"Well, that idiot was eager to try out some new spell…and it resulted in him being blown up together with our targets. But he will be alright, won't he?" Arthur asked with faked annoyance; everybody knew that he was more concerned for Merlin's health than the warlock himself was.

But he just couldn't help it. As his gaze landed on Merlin's pale face which seemed even paler than usual, he would always find himself getting panicked, having seen his friend on the threshold to death too many times. He would always stay at the warlock's side never leaving until the younger one woke up and Arthur saw his shining blue eyes and that wonderful, silly grin on his lips again. What would he ever do if they didn't come back to him, as they always had? Arthur didn't dare to imagine.

"He's got some burns and light bruises but the real problem is his head injury. It may take some time until he wakes up again." Gaius stated and gave his King a reassuring smile. "But don't worry Sire, his magic will help him to heal and he will be up and on his feet in around a week."

Arthur just gave a sigh of relief and felt the tension leaving him. So Merlin's live wasn't in danger. But still, Arthur wouldn't feel really save until the warlock's eyes would meet his own.

"I'm going to take care of the smaller wounds now, you should rest a bit, Arthur." The old Physician recommended while preparing a bandage for Merlin's head.

Arthur looked from his unconscious friend to the door reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave Merlin, but the young King decided that bothering Gaius while he treated Merlin wasn't something he should do. With a sigh, he walked over to the door, just to glance back again.

"I'll come again in an hour" He said to Gaius, but his words were actually directed at Merlin, who seemed so vulnerable as he laid on the patient bed, his eyes tightly shut and skin paler than ever. Arthur would just go and take of his chainmail, maybe get something to eat and then he would return to his friend's side. That should leave Gaius enough time to take care of his wounds.

The old man just nodded, already too absorbed in his treatment.

…

…

…

As Arthur entered the Physician's chambers again, he had something in his stomach and was wearing more comfortable clothes, but his mood hadn't lightened up. He was still worrying about his friend to no end. Sure, Gaius had said he would be fine, but Arthur knew better than to underestimate head injuries. They were nasty things.

Arthur found Gaius sitting at the table, obviously waiting for something or someone.

"Ah, Sire, I see you are back. I have waited for you to come, because I have to run some errands but didn't want to leave Merlin alone." Gaius explained as he walked over to Arthur. "Should he wake up, make sure that Merlin get's something to drink and to eat if possible."

Arthur just nodded as he watched the old man leave. When he was gone, Arthur found himself instantly sitting at the warlock's side, while examining his fragile form.

It seemed like Merlin had gained a little color and he looked more at ease, as if he was just sleeping and nothing had happened. It loosened the tight knot in Arthur's chest a bit, but Merlin still wasn't awake. Arthur would still feel panic whenever he looked at the younger one's face, without the stupid grin or the warm eyes it just looked like the face of a lifeless doll.

But he was alive, he was just unconscious, Arthur reminded himself as he sat down on the edge of the patient bed.

Slowly, without knowing what he was actually doing, Arthur's hand found its way onto Merlin's bandaged chest. There he could feel it under his fingers: Merlin's heartbeat.

Its steady rhythm was soothing and reminded Arthur of the fact that Merlin would never leave his side. He would always be there for him and Arthur would always be there for Merlin; just like he was now.

With a little hesitation and a short glance over his shoulder, Arthur bent forwards and gently, anxious not to hurt him, laid his head on Merlin's chest where he knew his heart was.

Now he could hear it, the proof for Merlin's existence. It was wonderful, to feel Merlin's warmth and to just half sit, half lie there and listen to the steady beat of this heart that surely must be the biggest of the world, full of kindness and honesty.

What would Arthur do if this small beat would ever stop? It hurt him to even think about the possibility. How could he ever life on without Merlin by his side? The answer was simple: He couldn't.

He would be broken, utterly useless without the grinning warlock to guide him, to protect him, to just _be there._

The same could be said about Gwen, but with Merlin it was something entirely else. Gwen was the person on the entire world he loved the most; it would be terribly painful to lose her. But Merlin was a part of him; it sometimes felt like they were one. What had Merlin said? Something along the lines of 'two sides of the same coin', right? If Arthur were to ever lose him, it would feel like a part was ripped out of him. And he knew he just couldn't live on if he was incomplete. Merlin was the most important person in his life.

A tiny blush crept onto Arthur's face as he realized what he was just thinking about. Again he glanced over to the door, hoping that no one would barge in and find him half lying on top of his Court Sorcerer. Not that anyone in this kingdom would be surprised, but it would be embarrassing nonetheless.

When Arthur realized that he actually didn't care anymore, he slowly closed his eyes and just resorted to listing to Merlin's slightly hypnotically calming heart beat again.

Babump….

Babump…

Babump…

Babump…

Babumb…

Babumb…

When Merlin awoke, he wasn't surprised to find his body aching all over and his head throbbing like it had hit a rock. He was used to it by now.

What _did_ surprise him was the fact that a certain King was lying on top of him, the blonde's head resting on his chest. Since when had Arthur become so clingy?

With a soft smile, Merlin reached over to the nightstand where he had spotted a glass of water. He emptied it in one gulp and quietly put it back to where he had found it.

After watching Arthur for several moments, Merlin came to the conclusion that the King must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for the warlock to wake up again. That seemed ironic, didn't it?

After a few more minutes, Merlin noticed that he was actually quite hungry, put he just couldn't bring himself to wake his friend up. Arthur just looked so peaceful and there even was a soft smile on his slips as he lay on Merlin's chest. The King didn't get a lot of sleep lately, for he always was busy and had things to do and council meeting to attend to. Since he had become Court Sorcerer, Merlin had gotten a seat next to Arthur and he would always whisper some kind of joke into his friend's ear to drive away the boredom, which always resulted in Arthur trying very hard not to laugh and pretending he was coughing.

While he was lost in his thoughts of past council meetings, Merlin failed to notice that Gaius had entered the room until the old man started to chuckle.

"It seems you are awake but Arthur has fallen asleep. You should wake him or otherwise he's going to have a backache from lying in this awkward position."

Merlin just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he'll be grumpy if I don't wake him. Besides he's pretty heavy on my chest and it's getting hard to breathe."

The young warlock gently poked his friends shoulder. "Arthur, rise and shine!" He said his usual morning greeting and poked the King again.

With a grunt, Arthur awake and slowly sat up, while he was rubbing his still drowsy eyes.

After a moment of disorientation, Arthur suddenly seemed to remember what had happened. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Merlin with his shining blue eyes and his usual grin.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, unable to conceal his excitement.

Merlin's grin grew even wider. "Yeah, but you I almost died due to suffocation in my sleep" he teased and watched with amusement as Arthur's face seemed to heat up.

"It's your fault for making me all worried!" Arthur instantly stared at the ground as he realized what he had just said. "I mean you were so stupid to get yourself hurt! You really are the biggest idiot in the whole world! Did you really have to go and try out some spell you didn't seem to master completely?"

Arthur awaited some witty retort from Merlin but all he got was an even wider grin.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

"For making you worry about me."

"Oh, shut up, _Mer_lin! I wasn't worried about _you._"

"Liar."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one as well :) Reviews are like always highly appreciated ;) If you have an idea for a cute Bromance one-shot, tell me via review or PM :D

Until next time~

**By DarkChain**


	3. Rise and Shine

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed :)

Here's the next one ;)

* * *

**Title:** Rise and shine

**Summary:** Arthur refuses to get out of bed if it isn't Merlin who wakes him.

**Characters:** Merlin; Arthur; Gwen; some nameless servant

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to disappoint but I don't own Merlin.

* * *

"Your majesty, it is time to get up now."

Arthur had been awake for several minutes already, but he had kept his eyes shut and his body unmoving. Since Merlin had become Court Sorcerer, someone else had taken over the duty of waking him every morning.

Arthur didn't even bother to remember that servant's name. He really missed being woken by an overly cheerful 'rise and shine'; he missed his blanket being roughly pulled away from him and he missed to see Merlin's grinning face when he opened his eyes.

It always had been the first thing he saw in the morning. Since Guinevere used to be a maid, she had the habit of getting up very early, usually even before sunrise. So when the young king woke up in the morning, she had already left their chambers.

So instead of seeing his beloved wife's smile, he had seen the bright grin of his best friend and manservant, now Court Sorcerer.

Despite that Merlin had always said he should 'rise and shine', Arthur thought that the raven haired was the one who shone, and not him. But that didn't matter anymore; he would probably never hear those words in the morning again.

With a groan, the young king turned around in his bed while completely ignoring the servant who stood there expectantly.

Being confused by the blonde's action, the servant cleared his throat awkwardly and slowly opened the curtains.

"It is morning already, sire. Breakfast is prepared and your clothes for the day have been picked out."

Arthur just ignored him and pulled the blanket over his head.

"A-are you not feeling well, sire?" The servant asked hesitantly and stepped up to his king's bed. When he got no response, the servant hurried out of the room in search for the queen or the court physician. There surely must be something wrong with the king!

Arthur heard the footsteps of the servant falter and he let out a lazy sigh as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He may behave like a prat right now but he couldn't bring himself to care. If it wasn't Merlin who woke him up, he didn't have the motivation to get out of this bed, let alone rule his kingdom. Maybe he should just stay here…

After a few minutes of slightly depressing thoughts, Arthur heard footsteps again. "I don't know what is wrong with him, my lady…" The servant mumbled and Arthur frowned a little as he heard the voice of Guinevere.

"Oh, I bet he's just being lazy. Right, Arthur?" She said with a slight chuckle and walked up to her husband. "Now get out of bed, my dear." She said with a little more scolding tone and pulled at his white blanket.

With yet another groan, the blonde turned around in his bed and buried his face in the soft pillows. "I don't want to…" Came the slightly muffled response.

The queen crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrow. "Don't be so childish, Arthur. You've got things to do, you know, you can't stay in bed all day."

Arthur flinched a little at the disapproval in his beloved's voice, but managed to somewhat ignore her.

"Please, Arthur! Come out of bed or I will have to drag you out." The woman said with a stern voice and it wasn't hard for Arthur to believe her words.

"Just leave me, please…" He complained a little and gripped the sheets in case his wife would make her threat come true. "I'm not up to getting up right now…"

"I can understand that but you still have to. You're the king after all!"

When she got no response from the blonde, Gwen sighed and left the room with annoyance visible on her usually gentle features. "Whatever, just do what you want and remain a prat… I don't care if you can't sleep tonight!" She called over her shoulder before stalking away, the servant following behind her with a confused frown.

Arthur thought he might have finally found peace, but just a few minutes later he once again heard footsteps. Thinking that it must be Guinevere again, Arthur groaned and gripped the sheets again.

"I told you I'm not up to getting out of bed!"

Arthur waited for a response but all he heard was silence. Had he imagined the footsteps?

But after a while a soft chuckle echoed through the room and Arthur immediately recognized the voice. A strange happiness warmed Arthur's chest. He was happy that Merlin was here (that's what he had waited for all along) and he felt nostalgic, because when he turned around and opened his eyes, the blonde would see the bright grin and shining blue eyes of the warlock once again.

But there was also a twinge of sadness as he thought about it. He couldn't do this every day, so tomorrow he would be awoken by some nameless servant again.

With Merlin being a Court Sorcerer, things couldn't be like they used to be. Arthur knew he had to accept that.

"What do you want, _Mer_lin?" He mumbled into the pillows with obliviously faked annoyance.

"You knew it was me?" He heard Merlin say, but the raven haired didn't sound surprised. They knew each other so well; of course they could recognize each other's voices.

"Of course I did, no one else sounds so much like an idiot than you." Arthur retorted lazily, without even attempting to move.

"Prat. Anyways, I've come to drag you out of bed. Gwen told me you didn't want to get up? I know you're lazy, but I don't think that's it…What's wrong?"

Arthur felt the mattress bend down a little and he knew that Merlin must have sat down next to him.

"Yeah, usually you're the only one who's lazy. I bet Gaius has a hard time waking you up too." The young King teased in the hope of getting the younger one to do his stupid grin.

When he turned around and slowly blinked his heavy eyes open, he wasn't disappointed.

Hovering about him was the grinning face of his best friend and blue eyes locked as smile crept onto Arthur's face too. Suddenly a thoughtful frown appeared on the warlock's face and Arthur already missed the smile.

"You're acting a little weird today… What's wrong?" The raven haired asked again, curiosity and concern shimmering in his cerulean eyes.

"I-you-err… it's… um… nothing?" The blonde stuttered and felt his ears heat up a little. "No really, I'm alright… I guess I just was a little…down."

Merlin replied with a soft little smile, but the concern stayed in his eyes. "Would you mind telling me why?"

Arthur struggled a little with himself, his pride to be precise, but sighed and decided to tell Merlin. About his feelings. He felt like a girl just thinking about it, but Merlin would understand.

"I didn't want to get up because… it wasn't you who woke me up… You know…I miss that…" Arthur felt himself blush and hoped really hard that Merlin wouldn't notice.

Merlin stared at his best friend for a few seconds, before nodding and breaking into a huge grin. "Why didn't you just say so? I don't mind waking you at all." He said and tilted his head.

"You don't?" Arthur was surprised, to say the least. Merlin had always complained about his job and the blonde had assumed that he would be very happy that he didn't have to do this anymore.

The raven haired shook his head and smiled softly. "Not at all, it's quite fun actually. I guess…I'll start with it today." The warlock stood up and pulled the blanket off of his king in one fluid motion.

"_Mer_lin!"

"Rise and shine, sire!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one as well :) Reviews are like always highly appreciated ;) If you have an idea for a cute Bromance one-shot, tell me via review or PM :D

Until next time~

**By DarkChain**


	4. Family

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long, inspiration just kind of left me… Anyway, here it is :) Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** Family

**Summary:** Merlin has to get himself a pedigree, now that he's a Court Sorcerer and an official Dragonlord. Arthur offers to help.

**Characters:** Merlin; Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Merlin.

* * *

Merlin sighed, resting his head on the table.

"Is this really necessary?" Came is muffled question, annoyance clearly present.

Arthur just grinned and patted his friend's shoulder. "Of course it is! You need a pedigree if you want to become a noble. Even Gwaine has one!" He answered, unable to suppress his amusement.

They were currently sitting in the library, surrounded by books and other documents. Geoffrey had given them to them before he had left, mumbling something about troublesome youngsters.

Arthur had explained how a pedigree had to look like since Merlin had to, of course, write it himself. When he had asked Arthur why the scribes couldn't do the job, the blonde had just smiled and said that they were busy. Uh-huh.

"I don't even want to become a noble." Merlin mumbled without lifting his head, enthusiasm for this project having left him long ago.

The young king gave a disapproving sound, but Merlin could literally _hear _his grin.

"In addition, I don't know much about my family history. I mean, I don't even have a last name!" Merlin whined as he lifted his head just a little so he could glare at his friend.

Arthur just chuckled and took a seat next to Merlin. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Let's start with your parents."

Merlin grumbled and rested his chin lazily on his hand while he took the quill and started to write something on the large paper scroll.

"Is it okay if I write 'Hunith from Ealdor?' You know, as an alternative for the last name." Merlin asked, thinking that just Hunith looked to empty.

Arthur was silent for a moment, but then decided that it really didn't matter, so he nodded. "You also have to write down the date of birth."

The raven haired nodded and quickly wrote it down together with the information about his father. Then he connected the both and drew a line downwards. There he wrote down his own data and set the quill aside when he was finished.

Merlin admired his work for a second, but soon started to frown.

"It looks so empty, Arthur." He said skeptically and stared at the paper.

Arthur looked from the paper up into Merlin's cerulean eyes. Any other person would think that the warlock looked like always, but Arthur noticed a hint of sadness.

He looked back at the paper, now frowning as well. Merlin really didn't have a big family.

"What about your grandparents?" Arthur asked, even if he kind of knew that he shouldn't have.

"I've never met them. My mother didn't tell me anything about my father's parents and her own died while she was still young. I could ask her about their names though…" The young warlock trailed of, eyes cast to the ground.

Arthur's heart ached a little at seeing Merlin so down and he cursed himself for his tactlessness. Why had he even brought up the idea of a pedigree? It really wasn't important, he had actually just wanted to tease Merlin and once again this hadn't quite worked out as planned.

While he looked helplessly at his friend, suddenly an idea came to his mind and a small smile formed.

"Hey, why don't you write down Gaius as your uncle?" Arthur suggested, sure that this would cheer Merlin up. (And help to fill this ridiculously large piece of paper)

Merlin suddenly wore his standard smile again, blue eyes shining. He was already about to write it down when he turned to Arthur with a quizzical expression.

"Can I really do that? We are nor related by blood."

Arthur just waved his hand dismissively and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it's alright. Juts write it down or we will never be finished here."

Merlin nodded and wrote it down, happily looking at his growing family tree. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Arthur, say, can I write down Will as my brother?" He asked uncertainly, glancing at his friend with hopefully glistening eyes.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, not knowing if this was going too far. But when he noticed the raven haired's gaze, he couldn't help but smile and nod. He was probably the only person to ever read this pedigree anyway.

Just a few minutes later, the parchment was almost full, all the knights had been added as brothers and Gwen as sister.

Merlin was practically beaming by now, looking proudly over his pedigree. When he glanced over at Arthur again, he noticed that the blonde looked a little distracted.

His steel blue eyes stared at the cover of a book, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his lips a tight line.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows quirked.

Arthur shook his head, not looking Merlin in the eye.

"Hey, why are you so moody all of a sudden? Are you hungry?" Merlin asked and leaned towards Arthur in an interrogating manner.

Arthur snorted and stared at the pedigree with a frown. "I'm not hungry nor am I moody, idiot."

Merlin was getting more confused by every second that passed. He followed his king's eyes and was met his newly written pedigree. He looked back and forth between them and it soon dawned on the Court Sorcerer.

A smirk crept onto his lips and Merlin scribbled down something on the parchment and connected it to his own name with line.

"Happy now?" He asked and shot his friend a grin.

Arthur glared at Merlin for a moment before he noticed the fresh ink on the paper. His face heated up instantly and he looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Wha- W-why would I be happy about that?!" He asked incredulous and continued to glare at the warlock, albeit half-heartedly.

The younger one just chuckled and patted his friend and king on the shoulder. "I know what you look like when your jealous, Arthur. Or should I say, _brother_."

Arthur grew even redder. "Y-you can't do that! I never asked for that!" He protested.

Merlin just smirked as he glanced at the parchment once more. "Alright, then I will just cross it out. You don't mind, do you?" He said and let the quill hover above the words 'Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, older brother' in a threating manner.

"No, wait!" Arthur exclaimed, gripping Merlin's wrist. He averted his eyes to the ground and felt the heat reach his ears and neck.

"It's just… It will look messy if you cross something out. Just…leave it like that okay?"

Merlin smiled softly as he set the quill aside. "Does that mean we're finished now?"

Arthur waited a few seconds to cool down before he answered. "Almost. The only thing left is to draw a family crest. Any ideas?"

Merlin thought for a moment before he broke into a grin.

"How about a dragon? Different than yours of course, _brother._"

"Don't call me that!"

"Different than yours of course, _friar_."

"That's the wrong kind of brother!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Keep up your support, if you don't mind :)

**By DarkChain**


End file.
